


Pokemon: Blue Planet

by RoseradeFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birds, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Nature, Not Documentary Style, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pokemon Battles, Wild Pokemon, predation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseradeFan/pseuds/RoseradeFan
Summary: A one-shot depicting a common Caterpie using its innate abilities to avoid becoming prey to a wild, hungry Pidgey.This one-shot may later evolve into a series depicting Pokemon as they are in the wild.





	Pokemon: Blue Planet

Caterpie watches the sky with intensity, just as his ancestors had always done. When he’d finally metamorphose into a Butterfree, he knew he’d grow compound eyes that were unsuitable for such long distance vision, but as a juicy Caterpie, the two simple eyes in his head had clear vision for miles.

His eyes flick downwards to a particularly nice looking oran berry bush (known for its restorative properties). Then up again. He inches forward, praying that his movements don’t attract the attention of a predator.

Unbeknownst to him, a Pidgey flies one mile above the earth through cloud cover. She looks gaunt and hungry—desperate for food.

The exhausted flier dips lower and lower from the sky, closer and closer to the earth below. This is when she spots a nice looking Caterpie crawling its way towards whatever worms find appealing.

Her stomach growls, shooting pain through her body. It’s already preparing the enzymes it needs to digest a fat morsel. She can already imagine the soft Caterpie body going squish in her beak, writhing in her mouth as it tries to escape.

She envisions it struggling, weakly spewing silk from its mouth in a futile attempt to slow her down. But she knows that she is as inevitable to the Caterpie as the night is to the day. 

Her wings wrap tight around herself and she dives, hurtling towards the worm below.

It is during the dive that Caterpie’s vigilance pays off—he spots the Pidgey beginning it’s descent. As the avatar of death approaches, he can’t help but panic. He can’t run faster than the Pidgey can fly, nor can he convince a Butterfree to help him. He’s more cornered than a Magikarp in a barrel.

So Caterpie forces himself to think. And he remembers an older Butterfree describing the difference between a Pidgey and a Spearow. While Spearow used their strong beaks to peck at their prey, Pidgey would kick up sand and dust with flaps of their wings.

Caterpie spools a small line of silk to anchor him to the ground, seconds before Pidgey’s dive momentum translates into a powerful gust. Sticks, dirt, and debris are whipped around as the wind drowns out the furious cry of Pidgey.

Caterpie keeps his anchor securely fixed to the ground as his small body is picked up off the ground by the force of the gust. Without any eyelids, flecks of sand and dirt scrape across his eyes as he desperately tries to keep Pidgey in view.

Pidgey’s talons scrape across the ground as she dashes forward in a quick attack.

Caterpie, despite the sand in his eyes, has enough awareness to pull the silk anchor taut and fire sticky silk between himself and Pidgey. The gaunt bird has no time to redirect herself before she slams into the hastily erected silk barrier. She begins to flail in an attempt to escape the Caterpie’s bindings.

Caterpie timidly ducks under Pidgey’s deadly looking beak and quickly wraps the silk anchor around Pidgey’s ankles while she flails in her attempt to escape the string shot.

He begins to retreat as fast as his stubby legs can move. His eyes rotate back to see Pidgey flaring out her wings, having escaped the string shot.

She tries to take off in the same motion, but falls flat on her face when she realizes that Caterpie has stuck her to the ground. She cries out in anger and viciously pecks the silk line.

Having gained a small amount of distance, Caterpie lets loose another blast of silk, binding Pidgey’s head to her feet.

After a brief struggle—too long, thinks Pidgey—she snaps her way out of the silk and homes in on the retreating Caterpie. Had she been at her full strength, she knows that her burst of air would have knocked the worm clean off the ground and slammed it into a tree for easy pickings.

But as weak as she is now, the worm’s bindings are taxing to struggle free of. She’s scratched herself far too much in what should have been a quick meal. 

She’s too tired to turn this fight into a running battle having spent most of her energy on the initial approach. But she’s witnessed the Caterpie’s tricks and considers herself something of a clever bird.

The awfully slow Caterpie barely has time to shout when Pidgey’s wings push her body forwards.

Pidgey’s keen eyes pick up the swelling of the Caterpie’s bulbous mouth. But pidgey is ready.

She neatly tucks her wings close to herself once more, presenting a smaller target to the Caterpie. Its bullet of silk shoots past her, so she opens her full wingspan and sends a second blast of wind at the Caterpie.

Without an anchor this time, Caterpie gets launched off the ground like a plastic bag in a tornado.

Twigs scrape across his skin and he gets slammed into tree branches. Blue-green insect blood sprays out of him and is scattered everywhere by the heavy wind. He screams in pain and agony as the wind finally lets go of his body and he falls to the earth.

He rolls several times over before crashing into a tree trunk, forcing more blood from his mangled body.

Pidgey twitters happily to herself as she lands and begins making her way to the caterpillar Pokemon. She won’t be dying of starvation any time soon, she thinks! Her eyes close and she takes the time to really smell the helpless prey before her.

It smells vaguely of oran berry.

Caterpie swallows the last bits of oran berry it grabbed from the berry bush earlier. With that bite, he is revitalized: his skin heals over and blood fills his body once more. The devastating attack from just seconds ago is negated like an afterthought.

Caterpie throws himself at Pidgey, shooting silk straight into her eyes.

Blinded, Pidgey falls over, flailing wildly at where she can only guess is the direction Caterpie tackled her from.

Seeing the opportunity for what it is, Caterpie binds her to the ground with a blast of silk. Pidgey can’t free herself in time.

She is bound in place when Caterpie begins to smash his body against her. Her flailing wings break themselves between the earth and the caterpillar. Her hollow bones are crushed to dust under Caterpie’s assault.

Before long, the exhausted Pidgey lies dead. Where once there was a bird rests only a macabre art piece.

Satisfied with his victory, Caterpie leaves the Pidgey to rot under the sun so that he can clamber up a tree to eat leaves and heal.

As he does so, he makes sure to keep looking up at the sky.


End file.
